voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Dieklops
The Cyclops (Death Hell in Golion) is the second Robeast battled by Voltron. It appears in the fifth episode "Princess Joins Up". History The Cyclops was a robot gladiator that fought and won against four other gladiators. Though it was originally silver-skinned with a red eye, after being set on fire and electrocuted undergoing Haggar's magic crypto-ray, it ended up red-faced, brown-skinned, and yellow-eyed with dark armor and light tubes on its body. The Cyclops is the last Robeast that the Voltron Lion Force battles with Sven as pilot of the Blue Lion prior to his being sidelined by injury. Appearance The Cyclops is a large, brown-skinned humanoid with a small face dominated by a huge eye, covered in dark armor down to its shoulders. Its hands have two fingers and a thumb, while its feet have two short toes with large talons (and two more on the back of the foot). Spiked bands cover its forearms and shins, and hoses lead from its shoulders to its chest. Two cannons protrude from its pectoral muscles, and two curved blades emerge from its thighs. The Robeast wears red trunks with a metallic belt (also spiked). Weapons and Abilities As a gladiator, the Cyclops used a single scimitar and its strength to fight. As a fully transformed robeast, it has two scimitars with matching holsters on its back. Its wrist cuffs, knee pads, and belt possess spikes, while its toe-talons grow much longer and blades sprout from the front of its thighs. Its belt can fire missiles. Battle As the Lions repel an assault by Drule Fighters, Commander Yurak launches a space coffin down to the surface, and the Cyclops busts free. The lions launch missiles at the robeast, but there's no effect. The teeth of the Yellow Lion manage to draw blood, and Lance and Pidge also latch onto its other arm and leg, only for it throw them all off. Keith decides to form Voltron. The Cyclops draws two scimitars from its back and swings at Voltron, who catches both blades. It then lashes out with a kick, penetrating the Yellow Lion's head and nearly doing the same to Hunk. Locked with Voltron, the Robeast's thigh blades extend and damage Voltron further before the Cyclops kicks it back down to the ground. The Voltron Force bounces off the side of a chasm but manages to right themselves before hitting the ground, only to have the Cyclops swoop down on them. They dodge and form the Blazing Sword, but the Robeast still manages to get the better of them, deflecting their attack and pinning them to the ground. The team struggles to keep the Robeast's scimitar from destroying Voltron's nucleonic circuit, and manage to force the Cyclops back. Voltron seems to gain the upper hand, forcing the Cyclops off a ledge, but as they leap after it to finish it off, missiles suddenly launch from the Robeast's belt, blasting Voltron in the face and knocking it down. As the team gets back up, Cyclops throws its scimitars, destroying Voltron's cover and forcing them on the defensive again. Meanwhile, Yurak resumes his assault on the Castle, blasting away at it with his battleship's cannons. The Voltron Force moves to help, but the Cyclops intercepts them, firing its chest cannons and blasting the Blazing Sword out of Voltron's hand. Avoiding Voltron's follow up attacks, the Robeast dives down through the air, extending the talons on its feet and kicking Voltron in the face. The Voltron Force gets up and tries to get back to the castle, but the Robeast restrains them, forcing them to watch the destruction. Voltron manages to throw the Cyclops off and retrieve the Blazing Sword. At the same time, a new Castle of Lions, a high-tech fortress, rises from the rubble of the old castle. Princess Allura quickly mans a turret and begins firing at Yurak's battleship. Then she turns her guns on the Cyclops, distracting it and leaving it open to Voltron's attack, which slices it in half. Other Appearances * Death Hell is one of the enemies fought in Super Robot Wars W. It's the first Deathblack Beastman encountered on Mars by the Golion team and the Mobile Battleship Nadesico. It appears as a third side, and will fight either the heroes or the Jovian Lizard forces. Death Hell appears as one of the Beastman forces for the Galra Empire in subsequent missions throughout the game. * The Cyclops robeast is a boss in the Voltron iPhone game and even playable in Arena mode. * Cyclops showed up with new animation for the commercial for the Giant Commander Voltron toy. * The Cyclops shows up in the third episode of Voltron Force as a robeast sent by Planet Doom. Its design is the same except it no longer has cannons in its pectoral muscles. Gallery DH02.png DH03.png DH04.png DH05 - bowing to zarkon.png DH06 - pre-transformation.png DH07 - during transformation.png DH08 -post-shower i mean transformation.png DH09 lower half.png DH10.png|The view through the Castle's screens DH11.png|This guy really likes to flex DH12.png DH13.png DH14.png DH15 everybody dance now.png|Princess Allura provides cover fire Category:Robeasts Category:Beast King GoLion Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe